


With A Little Help From Your Friends

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, fluff and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the best of friends, but friends nonetheless</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Little Help From Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the promot: yukio doesn't know why kise is always staring at him aka he doesn't know how hot he is when all the members of the GoM finally tell him and he's a cute little blushing princess Oh my god if you do this I will love you forever I already love this blog but still pls

It’s the fifth time that game, and Yukio is starting to feel a little tired. Kise should be concentrating on the game, not looking at him _again_. He shots him a glare back, and Kise immediately turns his head again, looking flushed. He sighed, signalizing for coach that he needed a time out.

They are having a practice match against Shuutoku, and apparently something’s wrong with his face, or Kise wants to tell him something, or something is just _wrong_ with him. Whatever it is, he needs to talk to him. Everybody looks puzzled when a time out is asked out of the blue, and he smiles at coach, thankful that he trusts him. 

“Kise,” he says, grabbing him by his arm, “do you have a second?”

“Eh? Senpai? Ah, yes”

He sighs at his confusion. It’s not like Kise isn’t playing as well as always, because he is – they are even winning, despite how amazing Shuutoku’s shooter is. The team really is different when Kise is in it, he thinks, and tries not to smile – but he can just _tell_ that something’s off, and he’s a bit worried, too – what if something bad happened to him? Of course, he’s just worrying because Kise’s the team ace, it’s not like he cares, or anything like that.

He pulls Kise away from the rest of the other players and crosses his arms, shifting uncomfortably because it looks like his uniform shrank when he last did the laundry, and now it is really _tight_ , especially his shorts. 

“Kise, is everything alright?” he asks after a sigh, knowing himself well enough to know that he wouldn’t be able to do this smoothly.

“Eh? It’s okay, captain!” he asks, sounding surprised. He raises an eyebrow. 

“Are you sure? You’re acting kind of weird today. It’s not affecting your play or anything, but you’re different. Is there something you want to tell me?” Ryouta looks like he’s trying really hard not to look down, and he imagines it’s because he’s embarrassed, like a little kid. 

“No, I’m okay. Seriously, captain, thank you, but everything’s alright.”

This sigh is a little more frustrated, “I’m your captain, you know? We are a team. You can trust me, it’s okay.”

“I know that!” He sounds outraged, “And I do trust you! But really, captain, nothing happened, you must be imagining things. But, uh… Thanks for worrying.” He says the last part looking away, his cheeks dyed a discreet pink that Kasamatsu’s seem to imitate. Though his are certainly more red. He looks away, too.

“No problem,” he says, but he knows he won’t stop worrying. But well, if Ryouta doesn’t want to talk about it, he isn’t going to push him, either. They go back to the court, and resume playing the game.

Xxx

Kasamatsu is about to leave when he hears Shuutoku’s shooter call him “Kasamatsu-san?”

“Yeah?” he looks surprised, and waves to his teammates as a sign that they can go before him. The game was set in Kaijou, so they are all going to the lockers, while Midorima’s team is gathering and taking their bags. They are in the middle of the court. “Is there a problem, Midorima?” he cocks an eyebrow, not remembering ever talking to the green haired shooter before. He had lunch with his teammate, Takao, once, but that was the first time he was talking to him.

Midorima pushes up his glasses, “I took notice of the fact that you seem to be worried about my former teammate’s behavior,” he said, “and I think I’m aware of what the problem seems to be.”

“Oh,” he says, just a little bit annoyed that Midorima knew what was going on and he didn’t. _Damn brat, still stinks of Teikou_ , he thinks, and if it hurts a little, it’s just because Kise is Kaijou’s ace, nothing more, “and what is it?”

“You’re hella hot,” he answers unblinkingly.

He stares silently at the shooter, feeling his cheeks turn red.

“And you’re his type. That’s it. Goodbye,” he says, before turning his back to a still-astonished Kasamatsu and talking to his teammates as if nothing happened.

Well, just great.

Xxx

“Kasamacchi! What did Midorimacchi want?” Kise started screaming the exact moment Kasamatsu put his feet in the locker room. “Eh?” he noticed Kasamatsu was still blushing.

“Talk,” he said, as he finally took off this damn tight shirt, sighing in relief and flexing his arms a little bit just to stretch them. That’s when he noticed that Kise _didn’t_ start whining about how he should be more specific, which was weird. “Kise?”

“Hm? Hm. Eh! Sorry, what did you say?”

“Don’t you listen to people even when they answer your own questions, brat?”

“Sorry, senpai!”

“Really… You do know you can tell me if something’s wrong, right?”

“Yeah, senpai. But so… What did Midorimacchi tell you?”

He blushes so hard he doesn’t even remember to scold Kise for changing subjects. “That I was hot,” he answers, looking the other way. 

Xxx

“MIDORIMACCHI”

He has to pull his phone away from his ear in order not to become deaf.

“Kise. What is it?”

“What the fuck was that? I didn’t even know you _could_ flirt. And Kasamatsu-senpai? Really?”

“Fool. I wasn’t doing such a thing. I just told him why you couldn’t concentrate in the game today.”

“THAT’S EVEN WORSE!” he screamed, and Midorima promptly hang up on him.

Xxx

“Hello, is this Kise-kun’s captain?” He hears a familiar, quiet voice on the other side of the line.

“Yeah, who is this?”

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise-kun’s friend. We played together in that practice match.” 

“I remember,” he says, already rubbing his temples with his hands because one of Kise’s rainbow friends calling him just _can’t_ be good. “What is the problem?”

“If I have to listen to Kise-kun talking about you one more time, I think I’ll go insane,” the other boy starts complaining, “I mean, when it was okay when he was just talking about how much he admires you and your captaincy skills and how great you are and you changed his life yada yada etc. Kind of annoying, but acceptable. But seriously, if I have to hear about your legs one more time, I think I’ll go crazy and start thinking that I actually am a shadow, and that’d be creepy. So, can you please tell your boyfriend to stop that?”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” he screams loudly, feeling heat rise up his cheeks. What the hell is happening with the skittles guys today?

“Oh. I understand,” he says calmly, not minding Kasamatsu’s screams one bit.

And then he hangs up on him.

Xxx

“Look,” says Aomine’s voice in the phone, “he thinks you’re hot, and you think he’s hot. So what’s the problem?”

“I NEVER SAID I THINK HE’S HOT, DAMMIT!” Kasamatsu hates his life. Of all people, he had to decide to care about the one who had all the weirdest friends who ever existed in the face of earth. 

“You don’t have to,” Aomine continues, “look, the guys has the biggest and most ridiculous crush on you since day 1. And you like him, too. Don’t deny it. Just _please_ ask him out before I have to hear about your legs one more time.”

Xxx

Akashi’s “he also talks about your ass” message is really what fucking does it for him.

“Kise!” he barks, and just from the murderous way he’s looking, everybody knows he’s doomed. The blonde shows up with a face that’s 100% fear.

“Yes, senpai!”

“How the hell did your friends get my phone number?” he asks, crossing his arms firmly and staring at him like he can’t wait to chop his legs off.

“They have?” Kise looks genuinely concerned about that, and he has to raise one eyebrow. “And what did they tell you?” 

“None of your business, freshman. But you’re doing 20 extra laps today.”

“Eeeh? But why?”

“Because they are annoying,” he answers matter-of-factly, “Also, if you want to, I don’t know, hang out or whatever after practice, that’d be cool.”

 _Smooth_ , he thinks to himself, _perfect_.

“Eh? Really! Okay! I’m going to go then! See you after the laps!” he screams, doing just that and keeping that exact smile for the rest of practice that day.

Really, what a brat.


End file.
